Ghost Whisperer
by mandymld
Summary: A ghost lends Jason a hand to finally find a way to go for what he wants.
1. Chapter 1

**While reading Switching, and restarting a few other stories I have written, I decided to do something with this.**

**Chapter 1**

**Spinelli was walking into the warehouse, never realizing that the forklift was carrying in another pallet of coffee. Sam was following him; they needed to get Jason's help so they could wrap up their latest case. She loved how he trusted her to take care of Spinelli for him. To her that was proof that someday he would trust her with his son.**

**The red head grimaced at the way this woman seemed to think only of what things could do to further her own agenda. Unlike what she seemed to think, nothing was the way she believed it to be. Edging them closer to them, you heard the ghostly laugh as a huge bag of coffee beans fell and knocked them out. "How about that for being capable oft taking care of yourself?"**

**Ten minutes later, Carly came in hoping to get Jason's help with her latest pregnancy, Jax was busy at the hotel, she really, really needed her best friends help planning the nursery. She asked the men where Jason was only to be told about the accident that had happened. Rushing off, she never saw the car that was opening its door.**

**It would have shocked her anyhow, since there was no one actually in the vehicle. Only a soft chuckle was heard as the blond went down as the red head thought how great it was to give her what she truly deserved, a nice kick in the posterior. **

"**Jason did Carly find you?" asked Max when his boss came back into the warehouse proper.**

"**No, I was with Spinelli and Sam; they were run into by the forklift. Did she say where she was going? Or what she wanted?" Jason really had to get out of here, he had plans to visit Michael and didn't want to tell the boy's mother.**

"**To find you, at least that was what I thought I heard." He said before going to call Diane who strangely enough wasn't available.**

**Jason walked back through the warehouse; finding an unconscious Carly; calling doc out of the spare room where he was treating the other two, the man verified that the pregnant blond was okay. "She should wake up in a few minutes."**

"**Max, where is Jason?" asked an annoyed Sonny. He wanted to know how dare he approach Claudia with accusations, no matter what, she was having his child. He knew how delicate pregnant women where, after all he had been around Carly and Sam while they were pregnant. **

"**He went to meet Carly in the back of the warehouse." Replied the guard before going back to read the fishing magazine in his lap while hoping Diane would call soon.**

**Stalking towards the back, Sonny slipped on something and knocked himself unconscious. He never heard the ghostly laughter of the young thin red head who wished she had done much, much worse. Enough was enough, she thought.**

**Claudia hated coming here, but the idea of Jason Morgan being forced to apologize to her was too good to pass up. Sonny said he would insist on his enforcer treat her with respect from now on. She had to admit this baby idea was working just fine. Now she understood why her mom had gotten pregnant with her.**

**Sighing in lust when she saw him, she said to the man she should have married "Have you seen my husband, we were supposed to be having a romantic dinner together? Then she added silently hopefully some really great sex. You have no idea what you are missing. There are things I can do…**

"**Thank god, that means I won't spend years in therapy." said the red head after the women fell over at hearing someone who sounded like Michael Corinthos saying boo.**

**Jason watched in shock as Claudia seemed to turn white then pass out. Rolling his eyes, he called for Max's help and had him haul Claudia to doc. **

**Looking around the warehouse, he found an unconscious Sonny and took him to the same room while whispering stop this, I want to get out of here today. You agreed to help me.**

**A soft voice that sounded like Elizabeth said I am, just in more ways than you expected. **

**Hearing the soft chuckle, Jason just shook his head and put Sonny in a bed in what was fast becoming the warehouse medical wing. Taking out his phone, he cancelled his plans to actually visit Michael. "What are you up to, you know I need to do this."**

**Hearing a ghostly chuckle, he walked into his office, wondering if he should cancel all his plans, then realized she was helping pave the way. Hearing a knock on his door and seeing Maxie, he just said "Back of the warehouse, don't even bother asking."**

**Maxie rushed off and found she reached the room and soon saw all the unconscious people. "What is going on here?"**

"**The warehouse ghost is acting up. She gets annoyed every once in a while and starts to attack people randomly. The only person she has never attacked is Jason."**

"**She? The ghost is a woman? Let me guess, one of Sonny's exes." Said a laughing Maxie as she checked on her friend, seeing Spinelli turn away, she signed and said "I am sorry."**

"**Why don't you go and visit with Johnny. Or is it Matt you are after today?"**

"**Spinelli, please listen to me." She begged.**

"**No, go away."**

**Stalking out, Maxie saw Jason getting on his motorcycle and taking off impatiently. She heard a soft laugh then someone saying "Well it should delay him just enough to make things easier. As for you, Miss Jones, you are going nowhere."**

**When Maxie woke up she was lying in the same room as the rest of them. "Why can't we go to the hospital?"**

"**The ghost won't allow us to." Said Max who was now a patient.**

"**Why would any of you believe in ghosts?" she said doubtfully.**

"**This is a recent phenomenon. Father Coates performed an exorcism and even that didn't help." Said the guard as the others just moaned from their various aches and pains. "We don't know much just that she is young and mouthy."**

"**Maybe she is looking for a playmate, lets offer up Maxie." Said Carly who found herself getting drenched as the sprinkler right about her came on, dousing only her. **

"**What? How did she do that?" asked an astonished Claudia. Sonny explained but she then suggested tearing down the building only to hear laughter as another sprinkler came on.**

"**We were going to pull it down, but she proved she could move from building to building. She started acting up in November, but lately she has been out of control." Said an annoyed Sonny, while he didn't want to believe too many things had happened recently to allow him to keep his head in the sand. **

**The ghost went over to Sonny and whispered something into his ear. The man stiffened and turned, talking into thin air. "You have no idea what you are talking about. And you can't keep us here like this, someone will rescue us."**

**Sonny felt another swirl brush against his skin as the ghost whispered "No Jason, he won't be rescuing you ever again.**

"**What did she say?" asked Carly.**

"**The ghost says we are staying here because we deserve to pay for our mistakes." Not adding the remark about Jason, Jason always came through, ghost or no ghost.**

"**Sonny, did you take your meds today?" snarked Maxie who soon found herself naked while the others chuckled as the blond scrambled to find her clothes. **

**Hearing a knock on the door, they all looked up in time to see an annoyed Jax entering along with Alexis. "Don't let that door close."**

**They all saw as the door was yanked out of the blond Aussie's hand as it slammed shut. Hearing them groan, Alexis asked what was going on while Jax blamed Sonny.**

**"Nothing, I just wanted all of you in one place. It is such a shame it took this long for me to figure out how to communicate like this." they soon heard.**

**Jax caught Alexis as she passed out, he was barely hanging on as he recognized Kristina's voice. Then the sound of her laughter seemed to float away.**

**Sam saw Jax holding her mother upright, but didn't understand why she was so upset. Carly was furious that Jax seemed to understand what was going on when no one else but Alexis seemed to. "What is her problem?"**

**Sam started to protest but suddenly found a dirty stocking in her mouth. Spitting it out, she saw it was Maxie's. "Wha-" there was the sound of soft laughter as the stocking was once again shoved in her mouth.**

**When Alexis came to, she heard the sound of laughter and then Kristina saying. "Now that I have your attention, how about listening?"**

**"Kristina?" said a fearful Alexis. "What? How? Why?"**

**"Poor, poor foolish Alexis. A ghost can't move on if she left something undone, what I left undone caused all of you to be here today. I am tired, I have spent the last seven years wandering the docks, listening in on petty conversations, hoping to find that I can move on. Instead I listened as all of you ruined lives with your selfishness, yes even you dear sister."**

**"You finished what you set out to do, Sonny knows that Kristina is his daughter."**

**"Poor, big sis. I didn't go to see him to tell him the truth, that was a by-product. I went to make sure he stayed out of your life and the life of my niece. I went there to protect my niece."**

**Hearing Alexis sobbing, Carly rolled her eyes as the attorney said "I always blamed myself, it was my lie that had you coming here."**

**"No, but lets talk about that lie and the horrific damage your guilt caused. Like Carly's kidnapping, Sam's not being able to have children. And why Michael Corinthos was shot. You my sister set all of that in motion with your lie."**

**Hearing all the gasps, the red head said. "Her guilt caused her to blame Sonny and Jason, who in turn did some foolish things. Sonny, he believed a liar and a thief and Jason, Jason walked away from love because of your lie."**

**"What are you talking about?" said a scornful Carly. "Jason wasn't involved with anyone then."**

**"No Carly, he wasn't involved with anyone you approved of." chided the ghost. Hearing the huffing and puffing the ghost said to Sonny, "And you know that is the truth, isn't it Sonny?"**

**Sonny realized he was now backed into a corner by the ghost. "He was barely seeing Elizabeth."**

**"It was more than that, wasn't it Sonny? You knew he was in love with her." prodded the ghost.**

**He reluctantly nodded. Hearing the protests from Carly as well as Sam, Alexis looked down. Then she said softly. "Carly, you know he is telling the truth."**

**"He didn't love her." She protested hotly.**

**"Really, Carly?" With Carly's voice they heard "So, if you want him, you have to get rid of Elizabeth. Trust me that bitch has her claws in pretty tight. He thinks he is in love with her."**

**Then Courtney's "I know, but I did some work on that already. I am not some innocent fool, Carly. I will get Jason and I will get rid of Elizabeth."**

**They all sat stunned then in her own voice Kristina said "I overheard that days after you faked your death, Sonny. Your wife and your sister colluding to betray Jason's love for Elizabeth, but that didn't matter to you, only loyalty mattered right? And you were worried about Jason's loyalty when Elizabeth was involved."**

**Sonny's voice was now heard "She can't handle you life, Jason, She will end up betraying you. Let her go, if she won't stay and listen, she is too immature to deal with your life."**

"**Yeah, right, like Carly is a fountain of maturity and that sister of yours, what a joke. She was little more than a child." Then Kristina said "I heard this two hours later."**

**Sonny saying "The Webber girl is great, good luck getting her to go out, Lansing. She was working at Kelly's when I went by looking for my sister, you should see if she needs someone to walk her home."**

**Kristina again, "Then an hour later, just before Elizabeth was supposed to get off. Jason had been telling Sonny how he had to get through to Elizabeth, make sure she knew he loved her." Sonny's voice again. "Sorry man, but we had an incident. Someone tried to break into the warehouse. I promise go down and deal with it, I promise I will get you out of there before the end of her shift."**

**Then "Max, make sure that he stays here. Make like you really heard a break-in." **

**"Ric, go ahead and try talking to Elizabeth, she is a great girl."**

**Kristina wishes she was corporal, so they could see her smile at their dumbfounded expressions. "Elizabeth was a great girl, wasn't she Sonny. But she never truly fell for your charms. Too bad, maybe then Jason would have been allowed to love her."**

**Alexis looked at Sonny with disgust while Jax thought about how Morgan had been played. While he thought Elizabeth had a lucky escape, he did feel bad that Corinthos had thrown her to Lansing like live bait.**

**"So, hubby a another secret that you kept from me." said Claudia. **

**"Anyone else want to deny that that lie lead to Carly's kidnapping."**

**Carly was protesting that statement when Maxie, Alexis and Jax all said no. Even Max who had the grace to look ashamed was reluctantly agreeing. **

**"How does that have anything to do with the other things you mentioned?" asked Sam. "How could that lie have anything to do with me getting shot and not being able to have kids?"**

**"You, don't get it, do you." said the red head with sympathy. "You would not have been involved with Jason. Do you actually think if he had married Elizabeth like he..."**

**Hearing the huffing and puffing again, Kristina turned on the air conditioning. "Yes, Jason was in love with Elizabeth, yes he wanted to marry her. Get over it. You are the reason for most of the current mess, Sam. My range for leaving this building, it extends to Kelly's, and also Jakes. Also the park. Yes, Sam the park where you hired to men to threaten Elizabeth and her sons."**

**They all saw the woman turn white when Sam's voice came out of the ghost. "So anyhow, I have it made. Sonny's best friend is playing daddy. I have never seen anyone so desperate to be a dad."**

**Then "I know, but I love him. I will make him love me. He is already halfway there."**

**Finally the one that had them looking at her in disgust. "Jason, this is where I am going to do it, blow your precious Elizabeth's life right out of the water, This is where I am going to get Lucky into bed. How hard to do think that will be."**

**Suddenly they all heard laughter from the ghost. "You got your chance, you blew it. Jason is loyal to a fault. I have watched him turn himself inside out for all of you for years. He would have never left you, even after realizing what he felt for you wasn't as deep as he thought, from the moment he realized his love for Elizabeth was still there buried under all that pain. Pain caused by those in this room. You ruined it Sam, you did, no one else."**

**"He loved me, until she stol..."**

**They heard the clapping then she said "I have heard it all before. Carly blames Elizabeth for her sleeping with Sonny. Carly that is, not Elizabeth in case you are confused. Maxie blames Elizabeth for Lucky not loving her. Too bad the only person that he truly loves is Lucky. As for Sam, you blame Elizabeth for losing Jason. I really think that spreading your legs for your step daddy had something to do with that. By the way, no matter how many times you claim that he seduced you, it isn't the truth, so stop doing it."**

**"He came back to me."**

**"Do you really believe that. I was here when Jason asked Elizabeth to marry him the first time. It was long before he found out that Lucky was the father. Funny thing is, he only gave up hope and returned to you after finding that out. He was settling for sec-, I have to say fifth best. As for you, big sis. Your multiple attacks on Jason over safety is why he is doing what he is right now."**

**Hearing the what's, she said laughing sadly. "Jason is leaving town. He won't be coming back. Because of what you said to him all those years ago, Alexis. It reinforced his feelings of worthlessness. You helped Sonny's sister trap him into a relationship, you helped Sam do the same. He thinks they are all he deserves. We all know that isn't the truth."**

**Carly snarked "I suppose you think that Elizabeth Webber is something better."**

**"No, but Jason does. Carly, you are still chasing after him. PULEEASE, telling him that your little girl will have him wrapped around her finger. Are you that stupid or that obsessed? Did you ever stop to think of the pain you were causing him? Did you ever stop to think that maybe Jax wouldn't want Jason around his child?"**

**"He is my bes-"**

**"I am that little girls father, and let me make one thing very clear. Jason Morgan will NOT BE allowed around her. Carly, I thought you got that. Jason is dangerous for a child to be around, same as Sonny."**

**"You can't tell-" she protested.**

**Jax's voice got very quiet but very firm as he said "Yes, I can. That is my daughter you are carrying, our daughter. The symbol of what was supposed to be a new life. Get this straight, that life will not include Jason Morgan."**

**"Carly and he-"**

**"Corinthos, shut up." said the ghost. "You are married to the woman who got your son shot. The woman that hired Ian Devlin, the daughter of the man who shot Kate Howard. You are the reason this town has been in so much danger. Your arrogance."**

**"How dare you?"**

**"What are you going to do, Sonny? Kill me?" asked the ghost mocking him.**

**"Shut up!" He ranted.**

**"Oh, blow it out your nose, Corinthos. As for you Mr. Spinelli, you are a joke. I miss Stan, at least he was capable of doing his job with following his zipper."**

**Hearing him protest, Kristina heated up his laptop, then when it exploded she laughed. "You do remember Stan don't you? The man you replaced, the man whose mother you promised you would look into his death. If you had, you could have prevented Michael getting shot."**

**Claudia loved the ghost's snarkiness when it was turned on others but worried when it came back to Michael. "Getting back to Morgan, why do you think he is leaving town?"**

**"I listened as he made plans to leave. He is going to see Michael then he is heading out of town." Listening to the thoughts in the minds of the various people, Kristina laughed and said "You couldn't be further from the truth, see he saw them today, it is why he is leaving. Too protect his family."**

**Claudia had thought Morgan didn't care that much for the Quartermaines, but stored that information away just like she did the data about the nurse. **

**"Now, I am going to let you all out, but something for you to think about, do you really think that you are the only people I have spoken to? You aren't. I have had some really great conversations with a few different people."**

**The door popped open and the various people left in groups of one and two. But several did the same thing at the same time. Sonny, Carly, Sam, and Spinelli all dial Jason's phone. They reached voicemail, then went home knowing that he would be the first one that he came to see.**

**But it was an uncomfortable night for most of them that got worse the next morning. **

"**Sonny Corinthos you are under arrest for racketeering and Rico violations. You have the right to remain silent..."**

**When he arrived down at the station, Harper and FBI agent Raynor had to wade through the throngs of press as they soon had him fingerprinted and in a cell. Diane soon showed up and said "Sonny, they have you dead to rights. Your best bet is to plead guilty to the Rico violations, so they drop this violation of the Treason act."**

"**What do they have on me?" he asked grimly. Hearing everything, he swore he heard the sound of laughter as he realized that Jason had to have been involved in getting him caught. "Get me bail."**

"**I talked to a judge, no bail. Look, Sonny, I can't represent you any longer. I have made arrangement for another attorney to come in and take over." she said awkwardly.**

**Hearing him spewing insults on her way out the door, she said to Ric, "Good luck."**

**Entering Ric looked at his brother who said "No way in hell, will I let you represent me."**

"**That is what Jason said you would say. Too bad, I am your only option." he said while recalling the strange visit from the blue eyed man the day before. **

"_**Sonny is going to need you. Make him pay for it." with that Morgan had tossed him a file. Reading it, Ric had felt his eyes widen but when he looked up Jason was gone.**_

**Carly woke up and walked into the bathroom to throw up. Cursing that pregnancy made her sleep so heavily she went to check her phone. Seeing a message from Jason, she listened and allowed the phone to drop onto the plush carpeting as she fell next the bed.**

"_Carly, Michael is being transferred into Quartermaine custody even as we speak. I gave them enough proof to send you to jail. By the way, you recall what I said about ending our friendship if you kept attacking Elizabeth, consider it at an end."_

Jax sat in his office, reading the contract. He knew if he did this, there was going to be no turning back. No more chances. Carly joined him needing to make peace so that she could track down Jason.

"Carly you don't want to be around me just now. I had a lovely little talk last night with Alexis and Diane. You will get some papers this morning. Sign them or else."

"What? Are you leaving me?" she asked fearfully.

"No, I am flying to the hotel in Montreal to give you time to decide what or rather who you want. Jason Morgan's friendship or my love. There isn't a third option."

Spinelli waited up all night talking to Sam about when she had lived with Jason and him. They had been avoiding discussing what had been learned at the warehouse. Finally when they heard a knock on the door, they opened it to Mac Scorpio standing there. "Sam McCall, you are under arrest for accessory to kidnapping and assault with a deadly weapon. As well as drug trafficking. Please come with me."

When Spinelli started to protest, Mac looked at him with disgust and said "Do you want to be arrested as well?"

"Find Jason." was all that Sam said before going quietly. She knew eventually Elizabeth would realize that Jason wasn't coming back to her and try this. Too bad it wouldn't work, Jason would see right through this obvious ploy.

Mac took great pleasure in turning Sam over to the women's matron, knowing that she had no idea what was in store for her. Thinking on the package and note waiting for him last night on his bed, he smiled coldly at the con woman and said The fed want a few words with you as well. I have also had police captains from cities around the country calling me all morning in regards to you.

_Mac, I wish I could stay in town and deal with this, but I have to protect those I love by leaving. Enclosed is proof that Sam knew about Jake's first kidnapping. She also hired the men to threaten Elizabeth and her boys in the park."_

Claudia was lolling around in Sonny's bed when Ric entered. "Sonny's doc called. Amazingly you aren't pregnant."

"He is wrong." she said keeping her guard up.

"No, he isn't. Morgan sends his best." said the man before walking away as two men came in. Watching dispassionately as they shot her, he said "I told you he sent his best."

Walking away, Ric could not believe that all of this was now his. The Zachara empire along with Sonny and Jason's old territory. Wondering if he should take care of Jason's last request now, or later, he decided to wait.

Alexis walked along the docks, feeling lonely. Her daughter was facing serious jail time and there was nothing she could do about it. Taking out her phone, she wondered if she could talk to Elizabeth, maybe get her to testify for Sam. After all, she had helped rescue Jake late last year.

Walking into the newly finished GH she saw Carly and grimaced. The blond was not going to be happy to see her, not after the contract she had drawn up for Jax. Hearing the blond demanding that she be allowed to talk to Elizabeth Webber, she figured it out when Epiphany informed the shrew that Elizabeth didn't work her any longer.

Ric arrived at Elizabeth's house in time to see Lucky talking to that Emily look alike on the porch. "Spencer, where is Elizabeth?"

"She moved to Colorado." he told the former DA. His ex-wife had made it clear that she wanted peace and quiet, something he knew that she wouldn't find here in Port Charles. He was fine with it, at least Morgan had lost her too.

Ric ground his teeth, he knew it was too good to be true. Hearing the police sirens, Lucky stiffened when he saw the state police arriving. "Ric Lansing you are under arrest for conspiracy to commit murder."

"Who did I supposedly kill?" asked Ric.

"Claudia Zachara Corinthos."

At that moment, Ric realized he been that stupid. He should have stopped to realize that there was no way Morgan would have helped him. Even after telling him about Sonny.

Two weeks later, when he was let out of jail, Ric was puzzled. Jason had made sure he was freed. Someone had made it look like Sonny had set him up. His brother had been taken to Leavenworth and he was walking around freely.

As soon as he got home and charged his cell phone, he listened shocked at the message. "You are free to go. One more thing, walk away from Port Charles, they are going to find two files that implicate you in all of your past crimes. Sorry, but you don't get to run the territories either."

Ric waited until after Sam's trial, then fled when she was shot in the middle of the courtroom by Lucky Spencer. One month later, they found Lucky holed up in the dungeons of Wyndamere, drooling as the doomsday device that Helena had planted all those years ago, finally was triggered.

Carly and Jax moved on, staying together even after Carly miscarried, Jax blissfully unaware that even then his wife had Spinelli trying to track down her best friend. Alexis had moved both of her girls into Ric's old family cottage on Martha's Vineyard after her ex died in a house fire in New Hampshire. Trevor had left it to Molly and she wanted to give them a free start.

Diane went to Europe where she worked for an international conglomerate. She would frequently run into Jax who had a secret that he was keeping from his wife, well actually two. The first one being that Brenda Barrett had a black haired green eyes daughter who was one of Sonny's former guards. The second being he knew exactly where Jason was.

Sonny was knifed after hitting on another inmates wife. He died in agony still blaming Jason Morgan for his problems. Max had fled town, realizing that Kristina had all his secrets. He was still on the run, writing to his father and brother from various fishing holes around the world, hoping that Jason Morgan never caught up with him.

He still recalled what the note Jason had left said. _"I know everything, Max. I just want to know why? Did you think no one would ever find out. For Emily's sake, I will let you live. But only because she never wanted blood on my hands because of her. I doubt Mac Scorpio or Frisco Jones will though."_

Maxie lost Spinelli who upon being kicked out of the penthouse by its new owner, Edward Quartermaine found himself hanging out with Lulu Spencer. When they went on one adventure too many, the press mourned the loss of the daughter of the fabled Luke and Laura, sad that two more people had died too young.

Of all the people in that room that day, only Maxie seemed to get the message. Living up to her sister's legacy, she straightened out her life, trying to honor the sister who gave up her life for her. She eventually married Matt Hunter, who had been her support system along with Robin and Patrick.

Of Jason Morgan, nothing was ever heard of again. When Michael woke up and moved in with the Quartermaine's, Carly expected Jason to come and rescue her son. Instead, all that had happened was Monica and Bobbie's friendship ending.

Jax saw the notes that the late Damian Spinelli had written once day. Filing for divorce he took pleasure in gloating to his wife. "I know where Morgan is. I have seen him several times since that day in the warehouse."

"He is happy and living the life he always wanted. While, you are still chasing a dream."

Alexis walked down by the warehouse that Nik now owned, it was her last connection to her sister. Touching the door, she heard a soft voice and after listening when to find Jax, wondering if her sister was right. Could he be the perfect man for her?

End of Part One

Part two is Jason's side of the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Jason was catching up on his paperwork when Sonny left for the day. He heard the sound of the limo leaving and as soon as he was informed that the coast was clear, he returned to copying what he needed.

"So are you ready for the big day?" teased the ghost as she entered straight through the door.

"Almost finished." he said before putting everything back where it came from. As he looked up, Kristina had to admit; even dead those eyes could do things to a girl. "What happens to you?"

"I finally get peace. You have no idea how hard it was to get the ability to reach out to you."

"Thank you for that. If you hadn't..." he left it open, knowing she would understand his appreciation for all that had been going on since the day he came in here devastated that he had lost Elizabeth and the boys. "I am only sorry it took this long to get everything in place."

"I am sorry that my impulsive action seven years ago cost you so much. I love Alexis, but I just don't understand her. I am hoping she will finally realize that her lies caused this pain."

"Are you sure about doing this, your family is going to be the ones hurt." he pointed out feeling like he was using the woman's need to move on to his own benefit.

"My family is Alexis and those two young girls." she said not adding to the mess by mentioning she doubted the veracity of Sam's claim anyhow. She had learned enough about Helena to know that Alexis' child had been more than likely killed at birth. She truly doubted that in a moment of generosity she spared it.

Jason walked into the penthouse, grateful that for once it was completely empty. Taking out the small bag, he finished his packing, only taking three things. His motorcycle keys, his pictures of his family and a box containing several files. Looking around he thought back on what he had thought would be his future when he returned here to help Sonny all those years ago. Too bad it was all blown to hell by the people in his world.

Hearing the sound of the elevator arriving he ducked down the stairwell, stopping when he heard Sam talking to Spinelli. While he felt bad for the kid, he was not bringing him, Spinelli would not keep his mouth shut nor did he seem to respect Elizabeth being in his life.

Going to his safe house, Jason quickly climbed into bed, knowing he was going to need his sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long day. Reaching over, he pulled his wife into his arms and smiled when she muttered his name in her sleep, before curling around him.

Kissing her on the top of the head, he said softly, "It is almost over, I promise you, after tomorrow we will have peace.

Jason tried to avoid everyone that morning but it was almost impossible. After the fourth call from Carly, he was tempted to abandon the plan and just leave town now. Calling the clinic in New York, he asked for Michael's doctor, and then explained what was going to happen.

"Yes, Mr. Morgan. I have it all set. The paperwork arrived this morning."

Knowing he had to say good bye, Jason plotting how to arrange it in between dealing with a few minor irritations. Looking at his watch, he saw it was almost time to go when he got the message about the shipment. Smiling slowly, he couldn't wait to see if it was what it was supposed to be. It was the first part in his plan for dealing with all he had to, Homeland Security would see to that.

Walking deeper into the warehouse, he heard the disturbance and saw Spinelli and Sam unconscious with the fork lift driver wringing his hands saying he never saw them. "I am so sorry, Mr. Morgan, I know they are your friends, but I swear, I never saw them."

Feeling Kristina coming over, he got that she did this. She had been threatening to since finally finding a way to communicate with him. While he agreed with the sentiment, it would wreck havoc with his plans today. When he finally returned to his office, he had to grip his hands tightly to keep from killing the man sitting there.

"Jason, did Carly find you?" Max had refused to go into the warehouse, he had his own reasons for avoiding the poltergeist that the workers insisted was roaming around there.

Jason tuned out his former friend, and then went to find Carly. Kristina had an especially nasty dislike for the blond and he knew that she was hoping to get a shot at her. Seeing the blond unconscious, he helped get her to the doctor.

Hearing she would be fine, Jason hoped she would still be asleep when he left. Claudia was standing in the office when he returned, he knew that Kristina would not be able to resist going after the mob princess now that she had free reign. Sure enough, the woman was soon unconscious.

Tracking down Max, he had Claudia taken to the office they were using as medical clinic. Since her return, so to speak, Kristina had made her presence known even if they were unaware of exactly who she was. On his way back he saw Sonny lying on the floor and scolded the red head, I want to get out of here today. You agreed to help me

Hearing her reply in Elizabeth's voice, did not amuse him, but her comment made his wonder what she had overheard the day before. Asking her, his lips thinned as they pressed together as he tried to calm himself down. "Thanks, I will make sure that Sam gets EVERYTHING she deserves.

Looking at the time on his phone, he grimaced as he called and cancelled seeing Michael. If Kristina was correct they had plans to distract him while he was there. No matter what, he had to leave at the arranged time. His family's future depended on it.

Seeing Maxie entering, he sent her straight to Spinelli. He was grateful that soon he would no longer have to act that this witch telling him what to do didn't piss him off. The last few months had been hard, in more ways than one, but at the end was the grand prize. So he had kept his head down and the people around him off guard. No one suspected anything.

Taking out his spare bike, Jason road away never looking back, but hoping Kristina was correct that she would move on. He owed her for saving his soul.

Arriving at his first stop, Jason slipped into the boathouse, where Monica was waiting. "Jason, what is it?"

"I need a really big favor." he told her. Sitting her down, he explained all that he knew and all he had learned. "So anyhow, it was time to move on and live my life for my family. For Elizabeth and the boys.

"So you have a son. Jake is your son." she said with tears in her eyes.

"I have two sons." he said. "Someday soon, you are going to be invited to a medical conference. No matter where in the world it is, I want you to come. We will meet you there."

"This is goodbye." she said sadly.

"No, this is hello, but a different kind of hello." he promised. "We want you in our lives, but it has to be kept a secret. No Edward, no Tracy and no one else. No matter what, you can't tell them, I need to keep my family safe."

"Jason, are you ever returning?"

"To Port Charles, no, there is too many ways things could go wrong. We will be able to go public in a few years, but we can't ever return here permanently, it was part of the deal I made. I promise you, we will not disappear from your life. The other thing, I want you to the care of Michael. Here." Jagger had helped work out the deal, but the feds were still antsy that some day he would change his mind.

Monica read the legal paperwork. Crying softly, she promised to take good care of her grandson. "Will this work?"

"Yes, they can't fight you on this. Carly and Sonny are done for in his life. I only wish there was something I could do for Morgan." he admitted.

"Just let me worry about that. You, you and your family live your life. Be happy Jason. I love you."

"I love you too." he said. Seeing her eyes water, he hugged her and then softly whispered he had to go. "We are on a tight schedule."

"Jason, how are you doing this? I mean I heard the rumor about Elizabeth moving to Colorado, but I doubted it was true."

"She isn't." was all he said before leaving. Walking up the house where his alter ego grew up, he went up to his old room and said good bye to Jason Quartermaine. "Thank you, your past is giving me my future." The money he had been given all those years ago was what had given Jason his stake in a legitimate future.

Stopping in to see Diane, he explained what he had learned about Max. After she stopped throwing up, he gave her a bottle of water and let her question him.

"Why?"

"Leticia saw him breaking into Carly's house, she wasn't supposed to be there. Emily had found out about his obsession. She wasn't a threat until the night of the ball when she saw him on the Island as she returned to house from the barn. He had just come from attempting to strangle Carly in spite of his obsession with her. Georgie Jones was an accident. I think that Maxie saw something she shouldn't."

"I can't believe I have been sleeping with a murderer. I will deal with Sonny tomorrow then take the job working for you in Europe. Are you sure this won't blow your cover."

"Do you really think anyone will suspect I would hire you after leaving town?"

"No." she said with a smile. "What about the deal you are cooking up with Lansing, you hate him."

"Yes I do, but at the same time, he was used as well." Jason regretted not believing the liar when he accused Claudia at first. He hated the damage the man racked up on Elizabeth's psyche, but he also knew the man had been a convenient scapegoat a few times, for Carly, for Lorenzo and for Sam.

The only thing Jason didn't regret was the beat down he gave the man a few years ago, he had wanted to do that since he had first seen him with Elizabeth all those years ago. At least Sam had finally given him an excuse with her lie.

Ric was sitting in his office, when Jason Morgan showed up.

Sneering at the man, he said. "Let me guess, you figured out somehow I was telling the truth, now Sonny wants you to kill me to protect his newest kid."

"I suspected you were telling the truth before." seeing the look of surprise, Jason sat down and said "I am here to make a deal with you, one that you will not renege on."

"Why would I make a deal with you?" Asked Ric looking intently at Jason.

"I have something you want." he said smugly.

"What do you think I want?" he asked.

"Sonny for yourself, you have always wanted his respect, his love. Well, here is a newsflash, play your cards right and you might just have it." Jason could care less if he tried to help Sonny, he was very good at his job and there was no way his soon to be former partner was escaping jail this time.

"I could care less about that now. I tried, I really did, but he is sleeping with her after ignoring what I said she did about Michael. He can keep her and his precious life; I have a new goal now."

"I know, the doctors told me." said Jason amused. "Too bad it won't work. As of an hour ago, Michael is now a Quartermaine again."

Ric's head came up at that, shocked. Seeing Jason's eyes, he gave a cruel smile and said what did Sonny do that finally crossed the line with you?

Jason just replied nothing you need to know about. But I will tell you this; he used you to do it. So now the tables are going to turn.

After working out the details of the deal, Ric was shocked to realize Morgan was leaving town. "Is Sam going with you?"

"Not in this lifetime." was the scoffing reply. "Ric, one more thing, if you want this you need to do one thing for it."

"What is that?" he asked knowing it was too good to be true.

"I want you to apologize to Elizabeth for all the hell you put her though during your marriage and for what you did during my trial. She deserves that and much, much more from you."

Seeing the bleak expression on Jason's face, Ric almost felt sorry for the man. He had lost Elizabeth for nothing. Ric said "I have tried before, what makes you think she will accept it now?"

"Because she is Elizabeth, she never truly hates anyone." Ric did find himself feeling bad when he heard Morgan's whispered well almost anyone. He wondered if Jason had tried to apologize for the past and if Elizabeth had walked away finally.

"Morgan, why are you giving all of this to me, you hate me?"

Jason ignored the question, they needed his interference and he didn't want to ruin that and then replied "Sonny is going to need you. Make him pay for It." with that Morgan had tossed him a file. Reading it, Ric had felt his eyes widen but when he looked up Jason was gone.

Ric shut the file, and then stared out the window. Hearing footsteps he turned and said "Tell him I said I will do it."

The former guard nodded but never said a word as he opened his briefcase and cleaned his gun.

Jason rode the bike as far as Albany. Taking it to a chop shop he knew about, he left it for them and walked the half mile to catch with his wife and sons at the capital. "Are you done?"

"I set it up for Mac to find tonight when he arrives home. Do you want me to drive?"

Smiling at him, she said "I am sorry I caused us to move up the time schedule."

When he was helping her into the passenger side, he touched her softly rounded belly and said with a smile in his voice "I think I had something to do with this too."

Elizabeth chuckled then turned around to turn down the volume on Chuggin Charlie. Reminding Cam that it wasn't supposed to be that loud with the head phones, she saw he removed them and was looking rather intently at Jason and her.

"Yes Mommy. So no more secrets?" asked the little boy when he saw his new daddy driving.

"Yes, baby you don't need to keep anymore secrets. The bad guys are gone."

"Good, no one can take Jake away anymore." he said fiercely.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Jason said "No one is taking either of you away from your mommy and me."

Crossing into Maryland five hours later, Jason smiled when he saw his family was fast asleep. Taking the exit that would lead them to Annapolis, he saw Elizabeth waking up. "You should have woken me before this."

"You are fine." he said reaching out to take her hand. "We have about fifteen minutes until we reach the harbor, any regrets?"

Elizabeth thought about the last seven months and the strain they had been under. "None, we have our freedom and our boys. Grams left for Russia this morning. She is the only one who I worry about. We can always let the others know how we are if we change our mind."

"Everything worked out, I am just sorry that I had to avoid you so much."

"We broke the rules more than once." she reminded him; bring their hands to her stomach. She thought back on the sneaking around, making plans even as they lived or rather moved through their lives and the pain they had been through.

The holidays that he had missed with his sons so that he would never have to be away from them again, the hospital scare and his fear. Elizabeth could still recall the look in his eyes when she realized that people were watching so she had kissed Lucky for cover. The pain in knowing he had to be nice to the woman who had almost cost them their son once again.

She knew there was a special gift waiting for Sam once she arrived in prison. Thanks to Marco and Francis, Jason and she had been in constant contact since the day Jake had been kidnapped. They had caught them together more than once at the safe house, in fact they could actually thank them for her current pregnancy.

They had stopped in to update Jason at a crucial moment and afterwards he hadn't recalled the need for a condom before taking her in shower. They had no sooner came down from their high, when Jason touched her stomach and told her that he thought they were having a baby.

It had led to more activities that had almost blown their cover. Laughing she reminded Jason of how Sonny had pushed his way into Jason's penthouse one day, how she had been trapped there while Spinelli ran on and on. "If Maxie hadn't come to the door, distracting Spinelli, we would have been caught in the laundry room that day. I can't believe we lost control like that."

Jason blushed, thinking they sure did. "We were lucky we didn't get caught. I can't wait until we no longer have to sneak around. Do you want to get married again? Have a larger wedding now that it is safer."

"No, I am fine with our wedding." she said looking at him with only the lights on the dashboard to throw shadows on his face. "Father Mateo did a great job."

"I thought so. I only wish that I had realized what Max..."

"Don't go there, I feel the same, but Jason, you aren't Superman. You had no way of knowing."

He just held onto her hand tighter, then sighing said "I get that, I just wish that I could deal with the situation."

"We discussed this, Emily wouldn't want you to. I do, but she wouldn't. Let Frisco or Mac deal with him. You sent the WSB the file."

When they arrived at Horn Point Harbor Marina, Jason parked the mini van and went to find their boat. Finding the boat, he walked on to the deck just as the 'captain' arrived. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, as soon as your family is on board we are free to leave. I dealt with everything."

"Good." he said. "We have few things that need carried on."

Two of the crew followed Jason and carried on the bags that they hadn't shipped ahead. Elizabeth waited until Jason took the boys, and then walked up the gangplank. Stopping at the top, she said good bye to her car, knowing it would be in a chop shop before morning.

"Elizabeth, are you sure?" Jason asked when he saw her looking back wistfully.

"Yes, but I was beginning to like that van." Jason had to smile at that comment, he had been worried about her being upset about leaving home, she for once was upset about a material possession.

"The boys are in their rooms, lets get some sleep."

The yacht quietly pulled out of the marina and for the next ten days, their contact with the outside world was kept to a minimum as Jason and Elizabeth concentrated on their family. When they arrived in Italy, Jason arranged for the yacht to be sold through one of his corporate subsidiaries, so as to help keep his family safe even if by some miracle they traced it.

Diane got on the private jet, once seated she kept control of her emotions until they had taxied down the run way.

"Here." Looking up she saw the man holding out a handkerchief.

"Who are you?" she asked suspiciously.

"I am Frank Coren, an executive for Forth and Moore Investments. I work for Morgan."

"Why are you in Port Charles, I thought Jason didn't want any connections to here involved."

"Like you, I once worked for him locally. He needed a little help wrapping up some stuff here and I was responsible for hiring the staff for that. Now I run his European company for him. The man you talked to on the phone, is the public face of our company."

"So you are my new boss?" she asked.

"No, Morgan is still your boss; you and I are equals. We are part of a very small group of people that Jason trusts totally."

Jason waited until the boys had been shown the entire villa, Jake had been happy to have a place to run around, while Cameron had been excited to find out that there was a room full of trains. Both boys were winding down and he helped Elizabeth lie them down so that he could tell her what was going on back home.

"They are out." She said before climbing onto the window seat. "So what did Franc-Frank have to say?"

"Sonny was convicted. He should have hired Ric, but instead went with some shark from the city who left when he found out that Sonny's money all disappeared."

"Where did it end up?" she asked.

"Most of it went to hospitals and clinics around the country. The rest is in a trust for the kids. Not that they will be hard up for money even without it. But this way, Carly and Alexis can't use it to make them do what they want them to."

"What about Ric?" she asked.

"He was taken out of commission temporarily allowing me to shut down what he thought he was going to run. The warehouses and docks were sold to Nik. I think we can assume he won't sell them to anyone he doesn't trust and he is strong enough to deal with his own family."

"Especially since we took care of Rebecca." Said Elizabeth grimly. That had been her part, she had proven that Emily's half sister had been dealing with Helena. Jason had tried hard to not let the woman get to him, he knew that Elizabeth was more than capable of handing it. The woman was going to quietly disappear as part of their deal.

Jason thought back on what he had talked to Kristina about, and knew he had to tell Elizabeth. "Kristina asked me why I hated Ric so much. I was finally honest about how much I hated that he snuck in and won your heart. Looking back, I get that I have hated him since the first time I saw the two of you kissing."

Elizabeth thought back on her own visit from Kristina in her destroyed studio, and smiled at him. "Jason, we just move forward. Sonny had help in destroying us, but frankly, we are here now because of him. If we had gotten together back then, who knows if we would be here now?"

Jason disagreed, he was certain that they would have been here much sooner. "I also used him to make Lucky think I have no idea where you are. Are you okay with that?"

"Yes, Lucky thinks that I am in Colorado, he won't check. Out of sight out of mind." She sighed. "What about Spinelli, are you okay with leaving him behind?"

"It was time, he has been part of the reason it took so long to get us free." He sighed. "I arranged for some money to be put in an account for him. With selling Edward the Towers, he won't have any place to live. He will more than likely end up rooming with Maxie and Lulu."

"What about Sam, any regrets?"

"Only that I didn't see though her back when she was pregnant." He said with a sigh. "She is going to be facing a long prison time."

"Jason, sorry to interrupt." Said an entering Frank along with Diane who was shocked to see Elizabeth and Jason together. She had helped the nurse sell her home and had been under the impression she was moving west.

"What is it?" Asked Jason tensing.

"News from Port Charles; Lucky Spencer went nuts at Sam's trial. He stabbed and killed her two days ago."

"I thought we agreed that she was going to face prison?" asked Jason.

"Spencer did this on his own." He said. Turning to Elizabeth, he said "It looks like Helena got control of him or either has been in control all this time. He said something about protecting the queen when he stabbed her, they found him earlier this morning dead in the dungeons of Windermere. Not a mark on him, but he had written all over the walls about protecting the queen. It looks like his brother tried to help him by locking him in, but instead it sent him over the edge."

"Thanks for letting us know. Any other news?"

"Carly miscarried." Elizabeth felt bad for the blond but truly hoped that Jax would now free himself from her clutches.

As the year ended, Elizabeth gave birth the day after Christmas to their first daughter named after her grandmother who died while visiting her parents. Audrey Anne Morgan was baptized on a sunny day in April with their friends attending and one unexpected guest. Jasper Jacks wanted Forth and Moore's help with a new enterprise, he had been rather shocked to find out that Jason Morgan was behind the international corporation and had been for almost fifteen years.

Elizabeth had tried to play matchmaker for the Aussie who instead went back to Carly staying in that dysfunctional relationship. At first wondering about Brenda, she had been shocked to find out the former model had a secret. Brenda was married to another former guard of Jason who worked for him as head of security. Johnny O'Brien was now the father of his own little girl, something no one in Port Charles knew.

Monica had been attending lots of medical conventions, at the latest one she brought her proud grandson. Michael had woken up and made it clear to his mother that he didn't have any sympathy for her when she destroyed her life with Jax. Instead he had been the leading witness for the state in the removal of Morgan from her custody. The courts system gave Monica custody of both boys.

Morgan this week however was attending summer camp where he was learning to play an instrument, much to the distrust of Edward who was convinced that was what had gone wrong with Ned. Monica let him play in the pool where there were lots of other kids, including both of her other grandsons and their nanny since they didn't want Michael to see Elizabeth or Jason.

Monica had explained that Jason lived overseas with his wife and kids, something that had made the young man happy. His only comment had been that he hoped he hadn't married someone like Sam.

"I am glad he is awake." Said Jason as he watched Michael playing happily with the younger kids. "He looks happy."

"He is, Carly keeps trying to force her way back into his life, but he is avoiding her still. I hope that someday she can mature enough to realize what she lost."

"Is she still trying to locate Jason?"

"Yes, she keeps saying that he can't know what is going on, that otherwise you would make me give back her sons." She told them. "With Spinelli off on another adventure with Lulu, she has been doing her usual guilt trip on him. That is why I brought him along."

"Keep him safe, she is going to be trouble forever."

Jason hung up the phone, sad for his young friend. "Jason what is it?"

Taking her to the sofa, Jason said "Lulu and Spinelli were killed."

Touching her stomach that was once again rounded with a baby, she asked how?

"Spinelli was tracking down Luke for her, they landed in the middle of some mess of Spencer's. They didn't make it out alive." He left out that Luke had promptly blamed anyone else for the mess, still not man enough to face his own responsibilities.

"I thought that kid Ethan was hanging around Lulu?"

"He was, he was the one they were following. Luke shot him."

Jax walked into his former home and tossed the file at his wife. "Sign the divorce papers, I have had enough."

After Jax revealed that he knew where Jason was and hadn't told her, Carly silently signed the papers, then asked once again. Smiling cruelly at the woman he had once loved, the Aussie said "He is married, they have children. With another on the way. Carly, he doesn't want you, never did."

"Once he learns..."

"One he learns...What? That you are divorced, he was the one who suggested I move on, that you were toxic. That Michael is awake, he has known for two years." with that Jax left, he had a board meeting to attend at GH then he had a nurse he wanted to ask out.

Alexis was in town for the board meeting, wishing she had completely cut all times to Port Charles. She had been thinking on what Kristina had said to her years ago about Jax, and now that he was divorced she had intended to ask him out.

Instead she had watched from the waiting area as he made plans with Nadine Crowell, the blond nurse who had been on and off again with Nik until his relationship with former girlfriend Sarah Webber had rekindled.

Five years to the day that Jason walked away, Patrick and Robin received an invitation to the Metrocourt. Seeing Jax sitting with his wife of two years, Nadine they joined the twosome as they talked daughters. Nadine had given birth to a little girl over a year ago and they had recently found out she was expecting again.

"Do you know why we are here?"

"No, but I do." said a smiling Monica Quartermaine as she entered with a sixteen year old Michael. "I received a call from Elizabeth today."

Robin had tried to locate her former friend, worried about her for years. "How is she, where has she been, why did she not stay in contact?"

Holding up her hand, Monica said "Why don't you ask her yourself?"

Looking around they saw the beautiful brunette entering the restaurant with a blond haired little boy about seven who was arguing with his mommy. "But they have ducks, I heard them say they have ducks, please mommy, I want to see the ducks."

Not sure how to explain to Jake that the ducks where part of the dinner, Elizabeth just laughed when she saw the moment that Robin realized that she was here. The eyes became large and round before she rushed over to hug Jake and her. "Where have you been?"

Jake answered "In the hotel suite, but I wanted to stay on our boat."

Laughing, Elizabeth turned to her husband who looked harried as he came off the elevator with their other children. "Why don't you go join your dad for a few minutes, okay Jake?"

Robin never even turned, her heart still saw Elizabeth with Jason, not some man who had taken his place. "Liz, where were you?"

"We have been living in Siena Italy. I have missed all of you so much, but we think that it is safer to raise the kids there." The rest of the table was sitting in stunned silence as they saw Jason taking off a toddler's jacket while an ten year old Cameron held his five year old sister's hand.

"Don't you ever go this long without keeping in touch again, Elizabeth Webber." she said. "When I came out of my PPD, and realized you were not here, I was furious. I thought something had happened to you and that no one would tell me the truth. Then I was afraid you left of a broken heart because of Jason."

"Morgan." Seeing her confusion, Elizabeth smiled and said "My last name is Morgan, has been since November 2nd, 2008."

"What?" she said, then "How?"

"Well you stand in front of a priest, then you..." She said as the woman kept hugging her and bemoaning that they couldn't have a GNO since she was pregnant.

An awkwardly large Nadine came over and hugged her too, then said "We have all missed you, but from my husbands reaction this isn't a surprise to him."

"Elizabeth, how could you be married in..." interrupted Robin. Elizabeth turned her around and said "Jason, you take care of explaining this one."

They sat down at the large table after spending time meeting Elizabeth and Jason's kids. The nanny and a guard took them back upstairs while Michael offered to show Cameron around the hotel after dessert. "Fine but remember..."

"...stay with my guard at all times. Got it dad." said the curly haired boy. Turning to the young guard he said "Do you have on your running shoes Craig?"

"Funny, Cameron Morgan, real funny." said his mother from where she was seated. Jason and she waited until the boys were gone before explaining all they had learned without mentioning Kristina.

"Max died, Frisco caught up with him in Florida, he killed himself rather than going to jail." explained Jason. "I am only sorry it took that long to catch him."

As they talked, they never saw the shocked look on Nik and Sarah's face as they saw Elizabeth, both had tried to locate her over the years. Seeing her with Jason they knew that he had to be the reason she had walked away all those years ago. Entering the elevator, Nik said to his wife, "Let her be, she isn't going to want any reminders of the past."

In the lobby, Nik saw Carly arguing with Kate Howard about something and interrupted wanting to distract the fashion mogul from going upstairs. She had been blaming Jason for abandoning Sonny all those years ago and Nik didn't think Elizabeth needed to deal with that, especially since it looked like she was pregnant.

Once Kate had left the hotel, he breathed a sigh of relief and they were soon heading out the door while talking to Carly when they saw a sight that made Carly happy. Michael was coming her way.

"Uh oh." said the red head. The curly haired youth looked at the blond and realized he had residual memories of the woman.

"Uh oh, is right. That is the woman that used to constantly attack my mom."

"That is my mother, the one I was telling you about." he said with grimace. He never realized she was behind him when he said "We have to get back to the restaurant to warn Uncle Jason."

The guard who was alert and already trying to reach the nanny and the little ones guards.

Jason's orders were always the kids and Elizabeth first, so he had no idea the mistake he made by staying on the phone and then getting Cameron and Michael up to the suite to join Jake, Audrey and Christopher.

Carly rushed off the elevator past Marty, and straight to the middle of the room. Looking around she saw Robin and Patrick talking Matt and Maxie who had just entered. Maxie had grimaced but had long ago accepted that Jason wasn't responsible for the loss of Spinelli.

She saw the blond who stole her husband talking to a brunette whose back was to her along with Monica Quartermaine. Looking around she saw Jax at the bar talking to someone on the phone, but no Jason.

"Where are you?" she muttered. Then she saw someone standing out of the corner of her eye. Turning she saw the mystery brunette was a pregnant Elizabeth Webber. Grinding her teeth, she walked over to the table but a guard kept her away as she reached out for her. "What are you doing here? YOU have no business being in my hotel? GET OUT!"

Jax arrived at the same time as the guard when Elizabeth replied. "Carly, we are in town because Jax sold the hotel to us, now how could it possibly be your hotel? You sold your shares a couple of years ago."

"You bought it, right, you never had two cents to rub together, how could you afford it?"

"Carly, you have no idea about anything, you never did." she replied calmly.

"I know that even having Jason's kid you still lost him, didn't you? He is off someplace with another woman, whose kids he did want to raise, you were just a one night stand that wanted more. He dropped that kid of yours like a hot potato." she sneered then saw the man in question coming in from the balcony and approaching her worried.

"Carly, Carly, Carly."

Carly had no idea why Elizabeth kept shaking her head but saw that Jax wasn't looking at her angrily, instead he seemed to have pity in his eyes. Seeing Jason arriving she said "Where have you been, do you have any idea how much I need you? How much Michael and Morgan needed you?"

Walking over, he ignored her and asked Elizabeth if she was okay?

At that moment Carly saw the matching bands and got it. "You tricked him into marrying you didn't you? How dare you, we will right this, I will make sure that this is corrected. What did you do refuse to allow him to see Jake?"

"Carly...Carly...Carly. No, all I did is say yes to his fourth proposal. Carly, Jason and I have been married five and half years. Before we even left Port Charles. We just kept it hid to keep people like you out of our lives."

"How dare you?" she steamed.

Jason took Elizabeth's hand and walked away leaving a devastated Carly when she saw that the nurse was pregnant again. Jax called Bobbie. Their relationship had been strained for years after he had refused to try and track down Jason when Michael first woke up. "Bobbie, Carly needs you, Jason and Elizabeth are in town."

The red head was happy at first but early the next morning she saw Jason and Elizabeth surrounded by small children at GH. Afterward as they were leaving she heard Epiphany explaining to a new nurse that they were all their kids.

Monica had stopped her from approaching them, saying "Bobbie; Carly, Lulu and Lucky are part of the past, move on. They did."

The next day, meeting in the park with the kids, Monica watched as for the first time all her grandchildren were playing together. Edward had been invited but the elderly man had just sat on the bench watching with tears in his eyes.

Having meet Jake and Audrey he knew that Lila would have loved having grandchildren with her eyes. But seeing Cameron with the youngest member, he smiled slowly. The two dark haired members of the family had their mother's eyes and coloring.

Seeing Jason walking over, he said "Someday, when you are my age, those two are going to be the ones you cherish the most." seeing him stiffen, Edward said "I didn't say you won't love them equally, but in those to you will see Elizabeth the most. Its why I have always been so worried about you, in you I see your grandmother. Cherish the time you have, Jason. Cherish it."

Watching as with a nod, his grandson joined his kids, Edward knew that the past was finally where it belonged. Staying or leaving, Jason was with his family. One that would love him for himself and not what he could do for them. He had finally found and accepted true love.


End file.
